The present invention relates to communication technologies, and in particular to a method and an apparatus for network slice deployment in a mobile communication system.
In the future, mobile communication systems need to serve devices of various types and demands. Typical application scenarios include eMBB (enhanced Mobile Broadband), uRLLC (Ultra-Reliable and Low-Latency Communications) and mMTC (massive machine type of communication). Different scenarios have different requirements in terms of mobility, delay, charging and reliability. Network Slicing can use common network infrastructure to create different end-to-end virtual networks, allowing to configure and reuse network elements and features in each network slice to meet future flexible application requirements.
Although SDN (Software Defined Networking) and NFV (Network Functional Virtualization) are applied to implementation of network slices, there are many challenges, for example that the unreasonable deployment of network slices will lead to low resource utilization and prone to resource competition, so that the quality of the network communication will be affected and unguaranteed.